Professor, there's a ninja in my dormitory!
by Kezi-chan
Summary: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Naruto Crossover. People who have the ability to manipulate chakra start popping up in the wizarding world, so Kakashi, the Rookie Nine and the Sand sibs get sent to teach them. Indefinate Hiatus! Sorry!
1. A new mission!

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Tsunade-sama

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune stood across from the Hokage. Tsunade shook her head.

"Shizune, I've told you time and time before, there is nothing to worry about. We will only be showing them a small amount of ninja abilities, Genin level. And after contacting the Headmaster there, I know this is for the best. If another war breaks out in their world then the good side will have more of a chance of winning. Besides, if they are able to manipulate chakra, then they deserve to learn! It would be depriving them not to know, and in this case, what they don't know _could_ hurt them."

Shizune opened her mouth to object again, but a particularly loud voice stopped her.

"TSUNADE BAA-CHAN! WE-RE STILL HERE! Come on, we've been waiting out here for ten whole minutes!"

"Shut up dobe, you're going to get us in trouble."

"HEY! DON'T CALL ME DOBE BAKA!"

"Urgh, how troublesome."

"Shikamaru, you could at least do something if you think it's that troublesome!"

"Munch chew munch chew!"

"I agree with Naruto! WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING SO LONG!"

"Arf arf!"

"TSUNADE BAA-CHAN!"

"Naruto baka! SHUT UP!" THUMP!

"Ow,"

"N-Naruto-kun!"

"That's right Sakura! LET THE YOUTH FLOW!"

"Lee… sweat drop…"

"Fate really seems to hate me."

"…"

"Sigh"

Tsunade sighed as well. "Better send them in Shizune, urgh" Shizune nodded and opened the door.

Outside, Naruto was rubbing his head while Hinata helped him up, Sakura was still fuming at him with Lee grinning stupidly behind her. Tenten was giving Lee a disbelieving look while Neji and Sasuke had his head in the air, his nose high as if to say 'I'm too good for all of you guys'. Kiba was impatiently tapping his foot, Akamaru resting on his head, next to a lazy Shikamaru who was lying down on one of the benches, who Ino was still yelling madly at, something about being lazy, how he should get off his ass and do something, etc, etc. Meanwhile, Chouji, Shino and Kakashi played the part of spectator, Kakashi reading his book, Shino mumbling something to an ant he had on his finger, and Chouji, with a bowl of popcorn replacing his usual packet of chips, watched the scene with interest, like a small child at the movies.

"Uhh, Tsunade-same will see you now." Shizune said, sweat dropping at the scene before her.

"Yes! Finally!" Naruto yelled, abandoning Hinata and running through the door of the Hokage's office. The other followed in suite, only a lot slower. Tsunade looked at the blonde idiot standing in front of her. _How did I __ever__ lose that necklace to this kid_ she thought.

"Well, I guess you're wondering why you're here." No reply, not even from Naruto, but they where still waiting for an answer to the unasked question. 'Well it's because I have a mission for all of you."

"Wait, you mean for ALL of us? Together?"

"Yes Sakura. I'll explain why if you just let me finish." Sakura blushed in embarrassment. 'Now, as I was saying, this mission is for ALL of you, and it will last a whole year, and-"

"WHAT?! A WHOLE YEAR! WHAT KIND OF MISSION IS THIS?!" Kiba exclaimed.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU!" Tsunade yelled back, a vein popping out of her forehead. She sighed, taking a swig from her sake bottle. She always had one handy, and she was glad she did. _Fing kids_, she thought. _Fing migraines too. _She rubbed her temples. "Anyway you will be going to Britain to a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Naruto cracked up laughing, but Tsunade's harsh glare halted it immediately. "Kakashi will be the only Jounin going on this mission. He will be teaching some ninja skills to some of the students there who have shown some signs of being able to manipulate chakra. The reasons that I have put someone from our village forward for teaching these students is so that if another war breaks out, they will be more prepared. The second reason is that, as you know, chakra can be dangerous if not kept under control. Also accompanying you on this mission will be the sand siblings. They will meet you along the way there. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what do _we_ do while Kakashi sensei is teaching?" Ino asked.

"You will be training. You will also be helping Kakashi out I some of his lessons and learning about wizarding life, history and such and such."

"Well, how are we going to get there?"

"Everything else you need to know is in these scrolls." She said, holding up a set of three scrolls in her hand. "You will get a set each. It contains the mission brief, you timetable for the year and in what lessons you will be helping Kakashi in. I took the liberty of doing that for him, as I'm afraid if I didn't, the students wouldn't learn anything." She smirked at Kakashi, who just sweat dropped. Naruto laughed.

"You will be leaving in a week. Pack only one trunk full, so _some_ of you might have to pack light to fit it." She eyed Sakura and Ino. "So you know, you will be able to wash clothes there, and the meals will be provided. And another thing, make sure you DO NOT tell anyone else in the village about this mission."

"Huh?" said Naruto. "Why not?"

"Because wizards aren't meant to be real. No one else is to know. Is that clear?"

"HAI!" chorused the students.

"Hai… sigh" Kakashi said lazily. Another class of students. Kakashi thought. And if anyone of them is the slightest bit like Naruto, sigh, I don't know how I'm going to survive this year.


	2. A new class!

First of all, thank you very much to Desartatt, who was the first AND only person who has reviewed this story AND added to their Story Alert list

First of all, thank you very much to Desartatt, who was the _first_ person who has reviewed this story AND added to their Story Alert list. Thank you!

Thank you also to kaczor85 who also added this story to their favorites.

--

"Good morning Weasleys! And Harry." Mr. Weasley entered the kitchen where most of the others were already sat around the table. "Letters from school," He said handing Ron and Harry identical envelopes of yellow parchment, addressed in green ink. Harry noticed that they were a quite a bit fatter than last year's. "Dumbledore knows you're here Harry – doesn't miss a trick that man. You two've got them too." He added as Fred and George ambled in, still in their pajamas.

For a few minutes there was silence as they read their letters. Harry's told him to catch the Hogwarts as usual from Kings Cross Station. There was also a list of the books he'd need for the coming year. But what really caught his was what had made the bulge in the envelope he had noticed earlier. It turned out to be a scroll. He took he out and started to read.

_I am pleased to say that this year Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be teaching some select students the art of the ninja. You have been chosen as one of them for you have shown signs of the ability to manipulate chakra, a sign that you have ancestors from a Hidden Village. You may choose not to participate. Please return the form enclosed stating whether or not you are. The following scrolls will be required if participating:_

_Basic Jutsu Guide_

_Chakra Control_

_Ninja History_

_Abilities and Kekkei Genkai_

_These will available all of this year at Florish and Blotts for students purchase._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Albus Percival Brain Wulfric Dumbledore_

Harry looked at Ron and the other Weasleys and saw they had received the same scroll. Ron was the first to speak.

"Bloody hell, what's this all about then?"

"It seems real" said Fred

"And believe me, we can tell a fake signature when we see one" George agreed.

"Well we'll just have to wait until you kids get to school to find out." Mrs. Weasley said, bustling around, picking up their plates, setting them to scrub themselves in the sink. The rest of the conversation was cut short when Percy entered the room with touseled hair and his Prefect badge pinned to the knitted tank top he was wearing.

"Morning all, lovely day!" he said briskly, sitting down, but jumping up immediately, and lifting up from underneath him what looked like a molting feather duster to Harry, until he realized it was breathing.

"Errol!" Ron yelled picking up the limp owl. "He must have Hermione's reply." He tore open the letter and read it aloud:

_Dear Ron and Harry if you're there_

_I hope everything went alright and that Harry is OK and that you didn't do anything illegal to get him out, Ron, because that would get Harry in trouble too. I've been really worried and if Harry is all right, will you please let me know at once, but perhaps it would be better if you used another owl, because I think another delivery might finish your one off._

_Did you get a scroll in your letters about the Ninja Arts class? I did and I really excited about it. I've read quite a bit about ninjas and it sounds fascinating! I've never heard of the Hidden Villages, probably as the name suggests, they are hidden, and very well at that. Though it all sounds very dangerous. I wonder why they are going to teach students something as dangerous as that._

_I'm very busy with school work, of course- _"How can she be?" Ron said in horror "It's the holidays!"-_and we're going to London on Wednesday to but my new books and such. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley?_

_Let me know what's happening as soon as you can, love from_

_Hermione_

"Well that's convenient, we can go and get all of your things too." said Mrs. Weasley, starting to clear the table. "What're going to do today?"


	3. The new arrivals

"I'm TIRED

"I'm TIRED!" came the obnoxious loud voice of Naruto Uzumaki. "Can we stop for the night?" They had only been walking for 3 hours, but it was still getting darker, so Kakashi decided to comply and spare them all another hour of Naruto's complaints. They strayed slightly off the woodland path and into a small clearing and started to set up camp. The rookies started to pitch the tents while Lee's team went off to catch them dinner. Meanwhile, Kakashi stood off on the edge of the clearing, leaning against a tree and reading his book.

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei, how come you're not helping us!" Naruto yelled at his perverted teacher.

"It's character building for to do this on your own. Besides, you guys need the experience." Kakashi replied without even looking up from his Icha Icha Paradise. Naruto growled as Kakashi turned another page, but his anger was cut short by Sasuke throwing a peg at his head.

"Oi, dobe! Rather than arguing against the things that aren't going to change, why don't you get over here and make yourself useful!"

"Grrr, SHUT UP TEME! Who said you were in charge, anyway?" Sakura and Ino thumped Naruto over the head.

"WE DID! NOW GET TO WORK BAKA!" They both fumed. Over by the tents, Shikamaru muttered something along the lines of "Troublesome girls" Sasuke nodded as Chouji opened another bag of chips. Kiba retired to playing around with Akamaru, leaving Shino and Hinata the only ones actually still working on pitching the tents. Suddenly, they heard a rustle in the bushes. They all pulled out their weapons on instinct.

"Who's there?" Kiba commanded. The bushes continued to rustle, until three sand shinobi emerged.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled happily, his goofy, trademarked grin plastered on his face. Temari gave a frustrated sigh.

"Yeesh, you'd think that you're all pedophobics or something." Naruto's ears perked up.

"HEY! WHAT DID YOU GUYS CALL US?!"

"Sheesh, calm down idiot. She said pedoPHOBIC, not pedophilic." Kankuro interjected.

"Oh, that's okay then," he smiled, blissfully ignorant at the fact that they were still insulting them. They rolled their eyes.

"You just better hope their not Wiccaphobic Kankuro," Gaara stated simply. Kankuro gaped at the fact that Gaara had just spoken an entire sentence.

"So, you got any food?" Temari asked collapsing down beside Shikamaru.

"Actually, Tenten, Neji and Lee were meant to be collection some, but their not back yet." Shikamaru said in a slightly annoyed voice. _Troublesome woman, comes in and acts like she owns the place, what a drag._ He sighed. Resistance was futile when talking to this girl.

--

Hermione looked anxiously around the Great Hall of Hogwarts. The sorting had already finished and her two best friends still hadn't arrived. She couldn't even find them on the train. Hermione wondered if Harry's aunt and uncle had taken him back from the Weasleys. By the way Harry talked of them they seemed like the kind to do so. Though from what she had gathered from Ron's siblings, Harry _had_ been at the station with them, along with Harry, but none of them saw Harry arrive on the train. Hermione's ponderings were interrupted by Dumbledore's voice echoing across the hall.

"Welcome students, new and old! Welcome to another year, and new challenges. I would like to introduce you to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart!" Lockhart stood up beaming and bowed with much twirling of his hands. This earned a mixed reaction among students, with much groaning and retching from the guys and swooning from the ladies. Dumbledore cleared his throat to regain attention. "Also, as some of you will know, we will be playing host to a new kind of class this year. Those of you who received a scroll in your letters will be attending these lessons, so I hope you brought the necessary items. Unfortunately, Kakashi-sensei, the teacher of this new class, and his other students could not be here this evening, so they will be arriving tomorrow morning. He said something about one of the students receiving multiple concussions." He shrugged this off. "I will introduce them properly at breakfast, 8 o'clock sharp. So please all arrive on time. And so you know, they are Muggles, but not completely. You will find out more when they get here. Now, bed! Off you trot!" he smiled and clapped his hands, causing the food to disappear. The students all wearily got up and went off to their new dormitories, leaving Hermione to ponder yet again where the two boys had gone.

--


	4. A new friend!

Before I begin this chapter, I would like to thank NinjaWizardFred and EmzEmz for reviewing the last chapter

Before I begin this chapter, I would like to thank NinjaWizardFred and EmzEmz for reviewing the last chapter. I'm so glad people like my writing.

--

"When are we going to get there?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei! We've been traveling for days!" Naruto said, highly annoyed

"Quiet down Naruto, we'll be arriving soon, just another half hour or so." Naruto immediately brightened. He laughed.

"Hey Lee! RACE YA!" Naruto yelled before dashing off down the dirt road.

"I accept this challenge and use it as a chance to display my eternal youthfulness! (A/N Too cheesy?) Neji! Won't you join us?'

"No" Neji didn't even open his eyes, as closing his eyes had become a habit whenever Lee or Gai was being, as they called it, youthful.

"Tenten?" Lee asked eagerly.

"I think I'll pass on this one Lee." She said.

"Ah! It is one on one then! I accept! I WILL WIN NARUTO! IT'S ON!" he yelled, running off after his blonde friend, who was now quite far ahead of them.

-- At Hogwarts --

In the fourth year tower, one Fred Weasley rolled over to a sudden yell from far off.

"5 more minutes," he mumbled rolling back over and falling quickly back into a deep slumber.

-- With Kakashi and Co--

The others sweat dropped, all apart from Gaara, cause Gaara never sweat drops. Suddenly Sakura remembered something.

"Hey, sensei. Tsunade said that the castle was only visible to wizards. If this is true, how are we going to see it? I mean, we're not wizards are we?  
"No Sakura, we're not. But apparently Professor Dumbledore is taking the charm off for just us and the Hokage, in case of emergency."

"But how can he do that? I mean, he's never even met us before."

Ino but in. "That's probably why your forehead's so big!"

"Grr, at least I'm smarter than you Ino-pig!"

"Shut up Billboard brow!" Kakashi sighed. He wasn't exactly happy that they were fighting, but at least it stopped him from having to answer all these annoying questions. He took out his book again. _I wonder where Naruto and Lee have gotten off to._

Naruto was in fact, about half way to the castle already.

"Ha ha! I bet I'm way in front in front of Lee by now. Hah ha!" 

"Think again Naruto."

"Huh?!" Lee jumped down from the trees to land running along side Naruto. Naruto gasped. "But how did you - but I – WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I am racing you. Was that not what you requested?"

"No! I mean yes but, grrr." Naruto pushed chakra to his feet to try get himself back ahead. Only Lee just went faster. This continued until Naruto finally reached his maximum speed. Lee kept speeding up eventually leaving Naruto in the dust. I will not lose, Naruto thought forcing himself to speed up, soon reaching twice the speed he was going before. Up ahead, he saw a giant lake and a figure in green fast approaching it. Another minute and Naruto arrived collapsing at Lee's feet.

"Dammit," he cursed himself at losing. "I guess you win Lee, huh, Lee?" His friend was standing there with his jaw dropped, eyes sparking with a glazed over look. Naruto looked up and his jaw dropped in the same manner. He was looking at a giant castle on an island in the middle of a jet black lake. The just rising sun cast it's rays of the rippling waters creating a hypnotizing effect. It was an awe inspiring sight. Naruto sat up to get a better look just as Lee sat down. A few minutes passed before a rather large boat carrying an equally large man in it and trailing a line of about half a dozen smaller boats. Both sets of eyes were on the boat as the man docked it and tied it to pole on shore. The man just then turned to Lee and Naruto.

"Hello, I'm Hagrid, how-"

"WOAH!" Naruto jumped up after hearing the booming voice. Unfortunately, he jumped up the wrong way and ending up falling head first into the lake. He thought he heard something from above the surface before feeling a giant hand wrap around him, pulling him back up to land.

"You all righ' there?" came the same booming voice from before. He sat up spluttering before looking up to see a cheery face, about 4 times as big as his.

"I am now. Sorry to be the one to say this, but YOU'RE FREAKIN' HUGE!" To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled.

"Yeah, Dumbledore told me' you'd be surprised. 'e didn' mention that you migh' jump into the lake though'." He chuckled again. "I suppose you're cold now. 'Ere," he pulled a small towel out of one of his jacket pockets which, along with nearly everything else about him, was larger than life.

"Thanks mister," Naruto grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his already shivering shoulders.

"No need to call me' that, I haven' been a mister me whole life. So where are the others? Dumbledore said there were more o' you guys."

"There should be here soon, Naruto-kun and I raced here you see." Lee explained to Hagrid. Naruto shivered.

"I hope they arrive soon, I really need to get changed into some dry clothes!" Another couple of minutes passed, and Naruto was already getting impatient.

"Grrr, WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Shh Naruto, here they come,"

"About time too,"

"I see you're one who doesn' like to be kept waitin'." Hagrid said chuckling._ I think 'm gonna like this kid._

Sure enough, the others where coming just into view from over the horizon, lead by Kakashi reading, a still quarrelling Sakura and Ino next to the two haughty looking pre-teens Neji and Sasuke. The rest followed in suit, all looking equally unimpressed. When they got closer, Hinata saw the state Naruto was in.

"Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed running over to her crush. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine Hinata. Hmm, hey Hinata, you looked a bit red. Are you hot? Hehe, hey, if you're hot, you should try falling into the lake, it FREEZING in there!" This only made Hinata change from a rosy red to a deep scarlet.

"I-I'm fine N-naruto-kun." Before Naruto could say anything else to this, Hagrid spoke up.

"Alrigh', is that the lot of ya. Good, now my name's Hagrid an' I'm 'ere to take you up to the castle. 'Bout three to each boat, hop in."

Sakura and Ino immediately took the chance to grab Sasuke and throw him in a boat with them. Shikamaru also took the chance to get in a boat with Lee in the hope of not having to do as much rowing and was soon joined by Temari who probably only choose to be in his boat to annoy him, succeeding before she even said anything. The other boat groups consisted of Tenten, Neji and Shino, Chouji, Kiba and Gaara and Naruto, Kankuro and Hinata. Kakashi went in Hagrid's boat which was quite crowded with both men in there.

"Alrigh' now, STROKE!" Everyone pushed off.


	5. A new acquaintance!

"So you're saying that these ninja people are coming this morning

"So you're saying that these ninja people are coming this morning. Why didn't they arrive last night?"

"Because, Ronald, Professor Dumbledore said that one of them had gained a concussion on their way here. What's so funny?" Hermione snapped, still annoyed at their manner of arrival. Ron just continued to laugh.

"Well, all this stuff about them being elite and how well trained they must be going 'round and one of them gets a concussion just getting here." He managed to choke out. Hermione turned her nose up and made an annoyed 'humph' before walking slightly faster off to the Great Hall. Instead of the usual chatter, hushed whispers greeted them as they entered. Harry saw why when he looked up to the Head Table. Around the front there were over a dozen kids, most looking none older than himself, all in different colour clothing, from grays and blues to bright pink, purple and orange. But one thing about their outfits was that same. All of them had, somewhere on their bodies, a headband with one of two symbols.

These people couldn't possibly be ninja! Harry had seen, even in his limited sights he was allowed to see at the Dursleys, what ninja looked like. They were dressed in all black with balaclavas hiding their true faces. They were stealthy and calm, and they knew all sorts of self defense, like Karate and Tae Kwon Do. Some of these guys looked stealthy and calm, but the other's looked a worry. With two girls fawning over some dark, slightly Goth looking kid, some loud obnoxious kid yelling something in Japanese and a boy with a dog, this was going to be an interesting year.

"Psst, Harry," Ron whispered in Harry's ear as they were sat down. "You don't think that _they_ could be the ninja the letter spoke about?" Harry shrugged and watched as a blonde, orange clad kid was hit over the head by a girl that could easily be described as a pink haired psycho to him.

"Well if they are, who's betting that that's the one who got the concussion?" Dean said sniggering. Up at the Head Table, Dumbledore ceased talking to a man who only had about 25 of his face not covered and tapped his glass, calling for silence.

"Hello school! Once again, I am here to introduce you to the newest member of the staff here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would like you all to meet Professor Kakashi Hatake." He said gesturing to the particularly bored masked man, who was in fact, just standing there reading a little orange book. _That's funny_ Harry thought. _I didn't even see him get that book out. Actually, I don't think anyone did._ He finalized looking around at all the confused faces applauding. Their new professor stood up straight and closed his book.

"Thank you, but I'd rather be referred to as either Kakashi-sensei or just sensei. I've never been a professor in my life, and I don't plan on it either." he nodded at Dumbledore who also nodded back.

"Now, we need to bring the Sorting Hat back out and sort our new arrivals." He announced happily as Prof. McGonagall came in carrying the usual three legged stool and tatty old Sorting Hat. "Now, since we still have classes to go to this morning, the Hat will not sing its usual song, but instead we will just get right into it. Professor McGonagall, if you please," he finished stepping back for Prof. McGonagall to come forward. She cleared her throat.

"Akamichi, Chouji" a fat kid who was munching on a packet of chips as she spoke was pushed forward by his friend when his name was called as he didn't seem to notice. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head as he still kept on eating. It stayed there for a couple of seconds before announcing…

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Aburame, Shino" Chouji went back to stand next to his friend and continued to eat while a boy in a large jacket and small sunglasses stepped forward and sat down as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. The Hat thought for longer this time. After about thirty seconds, it made its decision.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Haruno Sakura became the first Ravenclaw of the group, so did Hyuuga Neji, following Hyuuga Hinata who became a Gryffindor, much too her surprise by the look on her face. Inuzuka Kiba also became Gryffindor. Nara Shikamaru become a Ravenclaw which people where surprised at as he looked like he was nearly falling asleep just standing there.

"Rock Lee" Prof. McGonagall stated, looking a bit confused at the fact that there was no comma. A boy in a green spandex dashed up to the stool eagerly. As soon as the hat landed on his head it yelled out:

"GYRIFFINDOR!"

Lee let out a joyous woot before returning to his spot in between Tenten and Neji, who had his eyes closed again. The next three, Sabuku no Gaara, Kankuro and Temari were all placed in Slytherin earning much appreciation cheers from their table. McGonagall pause again when she read out the name 'Tenten' as the girl seemed to have no last name. She was placed in Ravenclaw and Uchiha Sasuke was the next Slytherin. Next up was Uzumaki Naruto.

--

Naruto ran eagerly up to the stool and shoved to hat on his head.

_Whoa, watch it there!_

What?! Who said that? Is that you Kyuubi?

_Kyuubi? Who is this Kyuubi?_

_**I am.**_

The Sorting Hat literally jumped into the air, earning some gasps from among the students and staff, before landing back on Naruto's head.

_Ahh, so that's it. I thought I sensed another presence in here._

Oh sure, lets all come have a chat in my head. Everybody's welcome.

_**Shut up kit. Do you think I want to be stuck in here?!**_

Do you think I_ want_ you in here?

_**Then let me out.**_

No way fox!

_Determination, and this great evil power in you. The same kind of power that the other red headed kid from earlier has, only, I didn't stay on his head was long, the choice was obvious. Hehe, I see you would do well in Slytherin too._

NO WAY! I DON'T WANT TO GO IN THAT HOUSE! ESPECIALLY IF SASUKE-TEME IS IN THERE!

The hat twitched from the volume of Naruto's thoughts.

_**No need to shout brat, we're just here you know.**_

Oops, sorry.

_Well, I guess if you're that opposed to Slytherin, I guess it'd better be…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted with cheers, but some still looked a bit comprehensive about the kid who had made the sorting hat jump.

Lastly, Yamanaka Ino was placed in Hufflepuff. McGonagall took away the Sorting Hat and stool. Dumbledore stood up again and signaled for the quiet chattering to stop.

"Thank you for being patient. You may now continue your breakfast. And to our new guests, you may take your seats at your selected house's table. Oh and also, all of the ninja will get the passwords for all House Common Rooms for safety reasons. That will be all. Dig in!" The ninja all went off to their tables in their own manners, Naruto and Chouji of course, leaping off towards the food. Naruto got there in one leap, immediately sitting down to eat.

"Bloody hell," Naruto looked up from reaching to grab a piece of toast to see a gaping red head. He wasn't the only one. Nearly all of the school was gaping at their different methods of reaching the tables. Some of the others just walked, not wanting to attract attention. Kiba, however, had run over like a dog reaching the Gryffindor table in three leaps. Gaara used his sand to transport himself straight to the table, and Temari flew over on her fan.

"Show offs," Kankuro muttered as he walked normally over to the Slytherins.

"Jealous?" Temari smirked at her brother's anger before turning to sit down. "Move over squirt," she barked at a weedy first year, who let out a frightened squeak before scrambling over to get away from the "scary woman." Gaara sat down too, not needing to say anything for a few other first years to shuffle over. Kankuro and Sasuke, who had just come over to the table, did the same. Temari got herself some sausages, unaware of the fact that a certain blonde haired boy was staring admirably at her.

Over at the Gryffindor table, everyone was still amazed at Naruto's amazing jump. Lee had also jumped over by now and Hinata, wanting to get a seat beside Naruto, also leaped over. Kiba chuckled at all the wizards' faces.

"Hey Naruto, looks like we walked into a fishbowl." He said laughing, Naruto laughed too before reaching over and grabbing a piece of toast or two… or maybe it was five. He finished buttering them before immediately starting to stuff his face.

"If you're not careful you might choke Naruto," Kiba warned him and Hinata sitting on either side of him and Lee sat opposite them, next to the gaping red head that was in between another boy with black hair and a girl with bushy brown hair who had gone back to reading her book.

"You're not the boss of me dog boy! ACK!" Naruto started choking as soon as he finished that sentence. Everyone else who was suddenly came back to attention.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata thumped her crush on the back with a whack that Tsunade would have been proud of. Naruto immediately stopped choking and swallowed.

"Gee, thanks Hinata! I needed that one! Ha-ha," Hinata blushed deep scarlet before turning to get some muesli. The red head turned to the 3 other ninja.

"So, you guys are _actually_ ninja?" he asked incredulously

"Ron! Of course they are! See their headbands."

"Yeah, so what?" the black haired boy questioned.

"Honestly! Would it kill you to do some reading? Those headbands show that they're ninja. Nearly all the hidden villages have ninja and all the hidden villages have their own symbol which they put on the headbands. When you pass Ninja Academy, you receive a headband which you are meant to wear whenever you are on patrol apart from when going undercover. Their headbands show that they are from Konoha, the Village hidden in the leaves, and the three siblings in Slytherin are from Suna, the Village Hidden in the Sand."

"Wow! You're really smart, classes haven't even started yet and you know this stuff. The only other person I know who's as smart as you is Sakura. Well, not counting Shikamaru, but he's a lazy ass so he doesn't count." Naruto said in awe. The girl blushed slightly.

"You say it would be good for us _to_ read, but I think it would also be good for you to _stop_ reading for a change." The red head stated. The girl let out a frustrated howl, before picking up her book and starting to read. The black haired kids turned back to the three obviously confused ninja.

"Uh, hi. I'm Harry, this is Ron, and that's Hermione." He finished pointing to the girl now furiously turning a page in her book.

"Cool names, I'm Kiba, that's Naruto, Lee and Hinata." Naruto looked up from his breakfast and said "Hi!" through a mouthful of toast. Hinata nodded, but Lee turned towards Ron and the others excitedly.

"Hello friends, my name's Rock Lee! May our days together this year be full of youthfulness!" he said, practically bursting. Ron looked scared.

"Uhh, hi?" he turned to the other ninja. Naruto was the first to say anything.

"Oh, don't worry about Lee, he's, uh, 'over flowing' with the 'power of youth,' uh, yeah. You get used to it."

"Right," Harry said, trying to get off the subject of the hyper team mate.

"Post's due any minute," a round faced boy with a smile on his face had just walked over. "Oh, uh, hi. I'm Neville Longbottom." He turned back to Harry. "I think Gran's sending on a few things I forgot." Harry just started his porridge when, just as Neville had said, the post arrived. Over with the Hufflepuffs, Ino looked up to a huge fleet of owls surging into the Hall, sweeping over all the tables.

"ARGH!" she fell off the back of her seat in shock.

"You all right?" a girl Ino had learnt was called Hannah asked.

"Owls, so many owls," Hannah laughed.

"I guess you're not used to this, are you?" She helped Ino up before explaining "We use owls to deliver post."

"Really? That was scary but-"

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Every swiveled their heads toward the Gryffindor table at the sudden noise. Ino fell off her seat again.

"STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY EXPELLED, YOU WAIT TIL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT HAD GONE…"

The hall was rattling with the sound of Mrs. Weasleys shrieks. Sakura and Shikamaru where forced to put their hands over their ears, along with many others.

_Man, she's worse than my mother. _Sakura thought.

Shikamaru was thinking along the same lines._ Geez, how troublesome._

"…AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, I'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!"

"Is it over yet?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, I think so, what are you guys name's anyway?"

"I'm Tenten; this is my team mate Neji,"

"Hn,"

"-and this is Sakura and Shikamaru."

"Cool, I'm Anthony Goldstein, nice to meet you. This is Terry, so, I want to ask you, what do ninja's really do?" He and all his friends suddenly all stared at her.

"Well, I, personally, am a weapons specialist, see." She flashed some of her kunai at them.

"Whoooooooa," they chorused, and continued to listen with rapt attention.

Back at the Gryffindor table…

POOF!

"GAH!" Naruto nearly did an Ino, just barely staying on his chair.

"Hey Naruto,"

"Gah! Kakashi sensei! What did you do that for!?"

"I really thought you'd be used to it, anyway, I need you to give these out to everyone, every ninja anyway. They're your timetables. I kinda forgot to put them back with the other two scrolls you got after I had a look at them." He handed over a bag of scrolls. "They have the names on them, good luck" he left again smiling.

"Good luck? What does he mean- huh?" he looked around at the fast emptying hall. "Damn it! Well at least I don't have find you three- AH!" he looked at the empty seats all around him where his friends were sitting before. "DAMN IT!"


	6. A new enemy!

"GAR

Alright, I guess I should explain why this is so late. First of, I started this, then I was going to Jamboree down in Christchurch (I live in NZ) That was ten days. Next, I got home, tried to work on this, but I was too tired for another whole week. Then what I was writing felt like crap, so I stopped. Then I procrastinated, and now schools started. But I promise that no other chapter will take this long, hopefully.

--

"GAR! HOW ARE YOU MEANT TO FIND YOUR WAY AROUND THIS PLACE?!" Naruto yelled in frustration. He leaned against the wall, sliding down to a sitting position. "Only one hour of searching and I'm even more lost then when I started." He groaned again, throwing his head back, only to have it collide with the wall he was leaning on. "OW!"

"N-naruto-kun?" Naruto looked up to find Hinata leaning over him.

"Oh Hinata! I'm glad you're here! Take this," he fished into the bag and pulled her scrolls out of the set. "This is your time table. Kakashi-sensei took them out and forgot to put them back. He's always doing stuff like that." Naruto grinned, causing Hinata to blush, if she wasn't already.

"S-so, w-what were you doing h-here, Naruto?" He looked up.

"Oh right. Well I'm meant to be delivering these time tables to everyone, but I've been wandering around this place for an hour and you're the only person I've found! And I don't trust this place. The staircases move, the pictures are alive, and ghosts are always passing me by. I walked right through the last one." He shivered at the memory. "How many of those stairways are there any way?!"

"O-one hundred and f-forty two," Hinata answered shyly.

"Wow, how do you know that?

"I-I've j-just been in the l-library,"

"Well at least one of us knows this kind of stuff. I've never really been into reading." He grinned stupidly, only causing Hinata to blush even more.

"I-if you're really t-that lost, I-I-I could use m-my byakugan." Naruto looked up.

"Huh, you would do that? Thanks Hinata! I really need to find those guys, oh, and I also got to use the bathroom, he-he."

"O-okay N-naruto-kun," Hinata stammered, still blushing. She made a few quick hand signs before muttering "Byakugan!" She observed the school before stating "Most of them are outside. The few that aren't you should be able to catch at lunch." Hinata surprised herself and Naruto wither lack of stuttering. "O-oh, and the b-bathroom is j-just down the h-h-hall."

"Oh right, thanks Hinata! I'll be right back!" He rushed off to the bathroom. Five minutes later he walked out again. "Ah, I needed that, now which way to the exit Hinata?"

"I-it's th-this way." She shyly pointed out the direction and followed quietly after Naruto who had sped ahead.

--

"Hiya!"

THUMP!

THUMP!

THUMP!

"Ha! I did it. Pay up." Tenten said smugly to the 5th year who, until a few seconds ago, had been extremely confident and cocky.

"B-but how did you do that?!" he gaped at the three kunai lodged in the exact centre of the knot holes. "T-that's impossible!"

"Well, obviously, for me, it isn't. Now pay up" she repeated.

"Grr, fine." He grudgingly dug into his pockets and shoved the money he owed her.

"He-he, that's what you get when you mess with the best."

"Alright Tenten!"

"Hn,"

"Gee, thanks for the support Neji."

"Well it was obvious that you were going to succeed from the start, what's the point."

"I don't whether to take that as a compliment or not, so I'm just going to say thank you, I think."

"Hn," Tenten watched as her team mate turned around and walked away.

"Hey, wait up!" She and Lee ran after him as they continued exploring the grounds.

--

"Man this place is weird, huh Temari?"

"Hmm, oh yeah."

"What's up with you Temari?" Gaara actually spoke up. "You're usually a lot louder

"It's nothing," Temari looked down.

"Listen, if you're worried about us attracting attention, would be stupid for them to attack. There's about 500 wizards in training, 15 fully trained teachers, a Jounin, 13 normal-level Genin, a Chuunin and Gaara. Come on, they would have to be complete idiots."

Temari smiled. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Gaara! Temari! Kankuro!" They all turned around and saw Naruto running toward them. He stopped in front of them breathing heavily. "Here, are, your, time tables." He panted giving them their time tables. "Have, you, seen, Shikamaru's, team. I only, just caught, Lee's team."

"Oh, thanks. I don't know about Shikamaru or that other fat kid, but last I saw Ino and that pink haired chick were following Sasuke down to the lake." Kankuro said gesturing in the general direction of the lake.

"Thanks, bye now!" Naruto ran off in the direction he had pointed out.

"We should probably continue our tour of the grounds now." Gaara said, getting up from the tree he had just been leaning on.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Both Kankuro and Temari stood up ready to continue walking. But no sooner had they taken five steps when they heard a wolf whistle, followed by some rowdy laughing. They turned around to see none other than…

"Draco Malfoy." Temari said coldly.

"Glad to see you remember me." He said smirking.

"How could I forget, after all the boasting you did at breakfast." Some passing kids chuckled, but Malfoy remained unfazed by this comment.

"So sweetie, why don't you drop tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum and come hang with the big boys," Temari laughed.

"If your calling them that, I'd hate to think how dumb you and your cronies are." There was an uproar of laughter from the small crowd that had now gathered around the group to watch the fight. Malfoy scowled.

"Alright, you'll pay for that," he took his bag off and threw it to Goyle, hitting him in his chest, and drew his wand.

"Ha, fine by me," Temari followed in suit, chucking her stuff to Kankuro and grabbed her fan from her back.

--

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"Huh?" Naruto turned around from Kiba, Shino, and the others in Team 10. "Wonder what going over there, LETS GO SEE!" He yelled running off in the direction of the ever growing crowd.

"Hey! WAIT UP!" Kiba shouted after him.

"How troublesome,"

--

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"FLIDPENDO!' a blue light flashed through the air, heading straight for Temari, who just stood there, smirking, the only movement made was a twitch, and the spell vanished. The crowd gasped, and Malfoy faltered for a second, before regaining himself.

"FLIPENDO! FLIPENDO! FLIPENDO!" he shot another three shots at her, which like the rest disappeared before their eyes. She just continued smirking.

"Are you quite finished yet, good, 'cause now it's my turn." She said opening her fan. This seemed to give Malfoy some of his edge back.

"Heh, what are you going to do with that, wave me to death." The Slytherins all laughed, but Temari just smirked.

"Actually, that was just about my plan," she said, wiping the smile off Malfoy's face. With one accurate swipe of her fan, she knocked his wand out of his hand and right across the grounds. She raised it again, as to launch another attack on the now fear stricken boy. But to everyone's surprise, she lowered it and, mounted it upon her back, and slowly walked up to Malfoy, paralyzed and rooted to his spot. She put her hand on his shoulder and leaned over to his ear.

"W-what are you doing." There was worry in his voice

"Don't worry," her breath tickled his neck. "I won't hit you with my fan." His body relaxed noticeably, only to stiffen up with a grunt, falling to the ground. A hushed silence fell over the crowd as they witnessed Temari of the Desert kneeing Draco Malfoy in the crotch.

And from that day on, Hogwarts knew _**NEVER **_to pick a fight with Sabuku no Temari.


	7. A new introduction

"Did you hear

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah I can't believe it!"

"And she's a Slytherin too."

"Wow!"

"Quiet! Here she is now!"

The two chattering first years squeaked, disbanding and running off to their separate classes. Temari smirked, thoroughly enjoying the attention. It was so surprising how in just one period, the word had spread around the whole school. _I thought it would have at least taken until morning. Man things around here travel fast._

"So Temari, where do you want to go next? We could go back to that common room place, or should we go look into one of the classes. It says on the scrolls we got that we're allowed to." Kankuro said extremely quickly. Temari laughed inside her head. _He can talk even faster than me, man he is such a girl. I'm just waiting for the day he starts saying 'whatever.'_

"Okay, I've wanted to check out how these people summon things here anyway. Are you coming Gaara?"

"No," Kankuro and Temari visibly froze. "I've also wanted to look around here myself." His siblings looked at each other hesitantly.

"Al-alright, we'll meet you at dinner. Make sure you don't attract attention to yourself." Temari spoke up.

"Yeah, Temari already attracted enough. We don't want to give the sand village more of a bad name do we?" Kankuro added.

"Hn." Gaara turned around and walked off.

"Y-you don't think he'll really do anything, right?" Kankuro said weakly.

"I'm sure he won't." Temari hesitated "He doesn't do that so much anymore. Not since you know what happened at the Chuunin Exams."

"Mmm, well, c'mon. We should probably get to whatever class we're watching in on."

--

Harry walked into the walked into the classroom yanking his robes straight and plonking down in his seat, piling his books up in front of him. The rest of the class came in in drips and drags, chattering away happily, when they heard,

"COOL!"

Harry, along with everyone else looked up to the source of the voice that Harry vaguely recognized as one of the new ninja at the Gryffindor table. Naruto and Kiba stood at the front of the class staring at Lockhart with a look of pure amazement on their faces.

"And that is just briefly how I defeated the Waggawagga werewolf. But I'm afraid if you want the full version you'll have to read my book _Wanderings with Werewolves_." He gave them a roguish wink that made them, along with all the other male students want to retch. "But now if you excuse me for a moment, hem hem." The class went silent as he walked up the front, picking up one of Neville's books.

"Me, Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, third class, Honorary Member of…" as he continued his little speech, the two ninja stood watching.

"So Naruto, think he's a poser?"

"Defiantly, I mean honestly, who does he think he's fooling?"

"Those girls by the looks of it." Kiba stated referring to the swooning groups of girls scattered throughout the crowd, all of them dreamy eyed and obviously not really paying attention.

"Doesn't seem that pretty boy's getting to any of the guys though, that's for sure." Naruto added gesturing to the rest of the crowd, filled with snickering boys, scribbling on the pictures of Lockhart in their books and generally not paying attention.

"Hey what's this?" Kiba picked up a spare test paper, the rest of which Lockhart was handing out. He snickered, "Hey Naruto check this out,"

"Who does this guy think he is, seriously?"

Kiba smirked evilly. "Should we?"

"I'm way ahead of ya," Naruto whispered, already scribbling down a fake name…

--

Half an hour later, Lockhart went around and collected everyone's tests, including Kiba and Naruto's, which they snuck on top of another student's just as he passed. As he reached the front he started rifling through them, tutting and pointing out the students mistakes.

"And I'm afraid that one of us may need to spend some study time with me after class. Contrary to this one student's answers, the book, _Holiday with Hags,_ was _not _set in the teachers lounge," a few stifled chuckles was heard throughout the classroom that Lockhart didn't seem to notice. "And my middle name is not Francine, in fact, I think that Miss Poser might have to stay in with me for a private lesson some time, where is Miss Poser, anyone? Ima Poser?" The entire class erupted in laughter, some falling off chair, no one noticing the two ninja high-fiving in the background. Lockhart flushed red realizing his mistake, but recovered quickly.

"Alright, alright, that's enough," he said putting his shining smile back on as everyone calmed down a bit. "A bit of harmless pranking, I hope you know that I was prepared for that, I was quite the prankster myself when I was your age too you know" he gave them another wink before returning to his lesson plan, not seeing Kiba and Naruto pretending to retch behind them.

--

Gaara wondered the halls alone, the few students who did pass them becoming petrified and dashing off quickly. He took no notice of the familiar sight and continued on his way, listening and watching carefully for any clues of what he was looking for.

_Yes, turn here, we're getting closer now._

Listen, what exactly are we looking for here?

_I'm not sure; I only sense the power not what the object or thing actually is._

Hn,

Gaara turned the corner and continued up one of the many turning steps stopping in front of a portrait of a fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said sounding as scared as the surrounding painting looked.

"Wattle bird" The portrait swung open revealing the warm common room behind.

"Awesome!" someone yelled.

"Brilliant!" two voices chorused.

"Bloody hell!"

"Thank you, thank you!"

Gaara walked in to see Naruto and another one of his friends who he did not know the name of celebrating with all the other Gryffindors, well, just the boys by the looks of it. All the girls sat apart glaring at them and whispering to each other.

"Come on Hermione, you know it was just a joke, I mean- bloody hell!"

Every eye in the room turned towards Gaara, who just stood there emotionless as usual. Lavender Brown gave a frightened squeak. Every face fell at his arrival, except one.

"Gaara! Hey buddy!" Naruto bounded over to the human ice block known as Gaara, wrapping his arm around his neck, causing everyone else in the gasp. Not just the fact that Naruto had just touched the homicidal Gaara of the Sand but also the fact that Gaara made no move to even so much as push him off. Instead he just looked at him, with the tiniest expression of surprise passing across his face for only a nanosecond. "I was just telling everyone about how we just pranked that pansy Lockhart. Did I tell you about it?"

"Surprisingly, no, although I overheard some other Slytherins talking about it." Gaara replied, moving his gaze up to the staircase leading to the Girls Dormitories.

_It up there!_

I can't go up there, that's the Girls Dorm.

_Well duh._

By this time, most had noticed where he was looking. The girls looked even more scared than before; even Naruto started looking from Gaara, to the stairs, back to Gaara, and back to the stairs again.

"Hey Gaara, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Gaara stated quickly be fore looking back around the common room. Frightened faces surrounded him.

"Hey, why'd you come here anyway?"

"No reason, just looking. I'll be going now." He turned and headed to the entrance, the atmosphere still thick with tension. As the portrait door closed again, Ron broke the silence.

"Are, you, BLOODY MENTAL!"

"Huh?" Naruto turned toward the certain red head staring at him with a disbelieving face. "What?"

"You!? Gaara?! What just happened?! You walked up to him and just wrapped your arm around him and talked to him like he was your friend!"

"Well he is! Do you have a problem with that?" he said suddenly getting into a defensive mode.

Ron faltered "I mean, no, but, uh" he stumbled his words looking around for help.

"I'd have to say that I agree with Ron on this one Naruto." Kiba spoke up. "Gaara's not exactly the kind of guy who makes friends with people." Those around him nodded in agreement.

"I don't care, I'm his friend, or at least as close as anyone will ever get." Naruto looked down. "You don't know Gaara like I know Gaara. Now if you excuse me, I'm going out to start some training. See you in Kakashi's class later." And with that Naruto walked out of the Common Room. Everyone was silent for a few seconds.

_I wonder what got to him,_ was as Harry's only thought as he set off to his next class.


	8. A new lesson!

Naruto checked his watch

NOTE: I'm not going to be using the lines '-ttebayo' or 'believe it!' a whole lot. I'll only use them where I think they fit.

Thank you for all the reviews and favs and stuff. I've even gotten some Author Alerts! I feel appreciated. 

--

Naruto checked his watch. _Hey, since when did I have a watch? Eh, guess one of the other must have thrown it in with my stuff or something. Either way I'd better get going to Kakashi's class now._ He got up from the library table where he had been sitting and sauntered off past a glad Madam Pince, who had been glaring at him with intense dislike from the moment he walked in and lay down across three chairs, down the hallway with the normal lack of general direction and towards where the class was being held. After about five minutes of walking he ran into, whom but… Ino.

"What are you doing baka?" Ino barked.

"Uh, to class?"

"Well you're going the wrong way class is that way." She said pointing the way she was facing.

"Oh, really? Well, uh thanks." He said turning around. "I guess we better, uh, get going." Naruto was surprisingly nervous, shocking even himself. Then again he didn't really know Ino. He barely talked to her and she was known in his thoughts as "that girl that Sakura-chan's always fighting with."

"Harrumph, alright, come on. We're already late."

"Eh, I wouldn't be too worried about that. Kakashi-sensei's always late. Even though this isn't as long as our training, he'll probably still be about ten minutes late."

Ino stared. It was extremely out of character for the idiot to say and thing that sounded even remotely smart.

"Really? Well if that's true then we defiantly have nothing to worry about, hm?"

"Yeah,"

The rest of the walk was left in silence until they reached the classroom.

"HELLO EVERYBODY!"

The entire class turned around as Naruto burst into the room followed by a highly embarrassed Ino.

"Naruto! Where have you been? You're late!" Sakura yelled as the blonde walked casually up to the front where everyone else stood, leaned on the teacher's desk or just sprawled them selves out anywhere possible.

"Yeah but so is Kakashi, and if he's not here to tell me off, than I'm not going to get in trouble. Heh, and they used to call _you_ smart." He taunted waggling a finger in her face.

POW!

"Ow, Sakura…" Naruto groaned on the floor nursing his injured head.

"Hn, where is the old man anyway," Shikamaru queried. "He's later than I thought he would be."

"Like Naruto said, he's late. Last time, he was late, this time he is late and for all the times after this he will still be late." Sasuke said coldly.

"It is the circle of life." Kiba said in a philosophical voice. Naruto chuckled and even Hinata smiled without blushing.

"Oh shut up," Sasuke grunted.

POOF

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura, Kiba, Ino and basically anyone else loud and obnoxious enough to shout yelled as Kakashi sauntered lazily up to the front.

"Uh, yeah, about that, would you believe it, a black cat crossed my path again, so the walk here took a bit longer than expected." Sakura didn't look at all convinced.

"You do know Kakashi-sensei, people only believed that black cats were bad luck because they believed it was a sign of witchcraft, but since this is Hogwarts School of _Witchcraft_ and Wizardry there is no reason to avoid them if you know that you are going to come across them. Also you '_poofed'_ into the class, therefore it's not a proper excuse because you _didn't walk!_"

"And that's why you're called the smartest girl in your year, not me." He said patting her on the head.

"Don't patronize me."

"Uh, right. Good morning class!" a general murmur was spread over the class. "As you know I am Kakashi Hatake, but you can call me Kakashi-sensei."

"Can we call you stupid, or would the name 'A joke' be more fitting." Draco Malfoy muttered to his lackeys and the other Slytherins around him.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi said, now immediately behind him. "But what I meant to say was that you _will_ call me Kakashi-sensei, or you'll be running 1000 laps every night for a week." He clapped his hands together and started walking back up to the front. "Alright then, I don't have a lot planned for this lesson,"

"Psht, you mean Tsunade didn't plan a lot,"

"Yeah, what do you bet she was drunk?"

"Hn,"

"Ahem," Kakashi turned and looked at Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji who fell silent straight away.

"Any way, because of that reason, I'm going to get all of my students and co to introduce themselves."

"Huh?" the ninja said in unison.

"That's right. Go on, left to right, might as well start with Naruto, seeing as he's probably going to but in if we don't." Kakashi got out his Icha Icha Paradise book, which he had probably read about 50 times already.

"Well what do I say?" Naruto asked, very loudly may I add.

"I dunno, your name, Jutsu, something else, frankly I don't care."

"Well that's supportive."

"Just go."

"Grr," Naruto growled but returned back to normal quickly. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I used Rasengan and Kage-bunshin, and I'm going to be the next Hokage, believe it!"

"What a Hokage?" someone in the crowd called out.

"The Hokage is the leader of the Hidden Leaf Village, and also the strongest ninja in the village. That's why their chosen, to lead and go on some of the high class missions and to protect their village." Hermione answered before Kakashi could talk.

"Good explanation, ten points to Gryffindor." Kakashi said, causing Hermione to perk up visibly. She had obviously been trying to prove her brains to the newest addition in the school.

"Teacher told you to say something _true_ about you, not some silly unachievable dream of yours." Malfoy yelled out. "There's no way an idiot like you could ever become Hogake or what ever it was."

"Shut up!" Naruto retorted. "I am so going to become Hokage, just wait and watch me! You'll see!" Harry looked up at Naruto as he stood up in front of everyone fists clenched as if challenging anyone to disagree. There was fire in his eyes, but also a hint of something else. _Was it sadness? _Harry had no time to dwell on the matter before Kakashi interrupted his train of thought.

"That's enough Naruto, please sit down so we can continue. Sasuke,"

"Hn," all the already sprouted fan girls swooned. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I use fire jutsu, and I only live to kill one man." The whole class fell silent. Kakashi sighed.

"I would rather not have to do this the whole way, you're not babies. Next," he said turning a page in his book.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I use genjutsu and I'm the smartest girl in our year back in Konoha. And I'm on Sasuke's team!" Sakura taunted, the last remark aimed at a furious Ino.

"Billboard brow!"

"Ino-pig!"

"GRRRRRRRR…"

"Break it up. Next!"

"Hmph, I'm Yamanaka Ino, I use my families Mind-Body Switch Jutsu. My family also owns Konoha's main flower shop."

…

"Next,"

…

"I said next."

"Shikamaru!" Ino yelled.

"Let me help" Temari walked up to the sleeping genius and smartly whacked him upside the head with her fan.

"Gah!" Shikamaru woke up suddenly. Looked at The two girls standing in front of him and glared, rubbing his head.

"Introduce yourself lazy!" they both said in unison.

"Geez, fine." He turned to the class. "I'm Nara Shikamaru, formally sleeping," he shot another glare at the two blondes. "I use Shadow Possession Jutsu and I've never lost a game of shouji, or Japanese chess, in my life."

"I'm Akimichi Chouji," he paused to eat another potato chip from the bag he was holding. "I use Human Bullet Tank Jutsu," munch "and I'm on Ino and Shika's team," munch "just like our dad's." he finished before shoving four more chips into his mouth.

"I-I'm Hinata. "I-I u-use the Byakugan, G-g-gentle F-fist style. I-I'm also the H-heiress of the H-Hyuuga clan." Harry heard Hermione utter a tiny gasp.

"I'm Kiba, and this is Akamaru,"

"Arf!"

"We fight together with Man-Beast Tajutsu, don't we boy?"

"Arf!"

"Also I'm part of the Inuzuka clan, we all use dogs."

"… I'm Arumbre Shino; I use my kikai insects to drain my enemies' chakra along with other attacks, attacks that are limited to the Arumbre clan."

"I'm, uh, Tenten. I'm the weapons mistress of Konoha, I never miss a target!" She said with a happy grin, 15 galleons tucked safely away in her pocket.

"Wish I knew that this morning," the fifth year from earlier that day muttered angrily. Tenten heard this and starting smirking and shook the money just for the sake of rubbing it in.

"I'm Rock Lee, the beautiful Green Beast of Konoha! I am an expert in Taijutsu and I will use it to win the fair maiden Sakura-chan's heart!" he said down on one knee with his hand out stretched to Sakura, who was looking absolutely mortified.

"Hn," Neji started before Kakashi could interrupt. "My name is Hyuuga Neji, also part of the Hyuuga Clan. And I am not blind. Period." Exactly on cue as pit ball shot out of the crowd just as he turned. As if expecting it he turned swiftly around and caught it in his fist.

"What the heck did I just say?" he said glaring out at the crowd. "Don't try to hide back there, bratty first years." The two small boys at the back row slid even further down in their seats. "Hn," Neji turned away again.

"Okay, I'm Kankuro no Shubaku, or Kankuro of the Desert, I use puppets, my main two being Ant and Crow."

"My name's Temari no Shubaku, I use wind techniques with my fan." She said pulling it off her back and opening it for the crowd. There was a small gasp of awe which soon fell silent as they realized whose turn was next. All was quiet and all heads were turned to him as he started to speak.

"My name is Gaara no Sabuku, I use my sand which I control for my attacks." He began cutting through the atmosphere like a knife through butter, each word adding more tension to the already petrified crowd in front of him. "And I don't feel the need for me to tell you any more about myself." He turned to look toward Kakashi signaling he was done.

"Alright then, now that that's over, we can just resume our normal lesson-"

"But what about you Professor, I mean Sensei?" a little girl in the third row called out."

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" a few others around her murmured in agreement.

"Me? Introduce myself? Alright then, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I don't really have a particular fighting style, and I have no intention of telling you anything that I like or hate. As for my dream, hm, I have few hobbies, and I don't really feel like telling you anything else today." Right cue the giant wave of sweat drops and anime falls wash through all apart from the human ice blocks and Naruto who was sitting there laughing his arse off.

"Ha ha! He did the same thing to us; you should have seen yourselves, ha ha!"

"That's enough Naruto," Kakashi silenced the silently chuckling blonde. "Alright then, now as you can see, since there are so little of you in numbers we have merged everyone into a single class. You will all be learning the same thing, so no-ones doing any higher work unless they complete the other stuff. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what are we going to do in here anyway?" the loud obnoxious voice of Draco Malfoy arose once more.

"You will be learning the ways of the shinobi and Genin level jutsu and stuff, yadda yadda yadda."

"What's a Genin?"

"Well that was supposed to be explained today, but it looks like we're nearly out of time so, I'll just take a few more questions and then we'll go, but if you really want to know you can go and look at the scrolls that we have donated to your library for this year, so is there anything else?"

A few questions and extremely unhelpful answers later, the bell rang signaling the end of the day.

"Alright then class, I will see you on Wednesday!"

"Well what did you think of that?" Harry asked as they left the class of one lazy teacher and 15 noisy ninja.

"It was a complete joke!" Ron stated laughing.

"Come on now Ronald," Hermione protested. "It wasn't that bad. I admit it was a bit empty but it was the first lesson, and all the different jutsu they used was fascinating"

"That's just like you Hermione, always standing up for the teacher." Hermione just huffed and walked faster off to their next class, but inside they were all three hoping that the next lesson would be better than its predecessor.

--

Well that's that chapter done, but re-reading it I felt it went a bit fast, like the fifth Harry Potter movie. (I hate that movie) Until next, kitkat Kezia.

EDIT: Alright, I got around to changing the sentence "-cutting through the tension like a knife through butter, each word tensioning the crowd in front of him." Yeah it sucked but a thank you to who pointed it out to me in a review caused otherwise I never would have changed it.


	9. A new shock!

I've just realised that I've had the word 'Dormitory' spelt wrong in the title all this time. Oops!

Anyway this chapter is dedicated to my older brother who reads this and has been verbally probing me for the last month to get this done, and who actually managed to sneakily read about a quarter of this chapter without me knowing until I caught him, damn him.

"Well that wasn't as bad as the first lesson now was it?" Hermione said smugly as they exited the classroom hosted by the honourably unenthusiastic sensei of the Hidden Leaf Village. Ron and Harry grumbled but silently agreed. Now further into the start of the term the newest class had really started getting interesting. The first double period of the class they had practised hand signs and looked at a few basic jutsu. Of course Hermione had already read most of the scrolls given to the library with zest. She seemed extremely interested with the subject, constantly jabbering on about famous ninja and the great wars. She even surprised Shikamaru with her great knowledge, which according to the others was a great feat.

"I'm surprised you're even pleased with the teacher, after what he said at the start of the second lesson," Ron smirked as he remembered that day clearly as ever…

"_Alright students, for this class you will need to remember all you know about life's rules," Hermione straightened up in her seat, "-and forget them!" Kakashi finished causing Hermione to slump again._

"_But sensei, shouldn't we know the rules of life so we can set standards by them?" Hermione reasoned._

"_Hmm, nope. Listen Miss Granger, we are ninja, we have re-written the laws of life and death, and spat on them." He finished sharply whilst drawing a diagram on the chalkboard. The whole class just stared at the smiling Kakashi. "Now, should we begin?"_

"Well at least he said we'll be working out side on Wednesday." Harry said before Hermione could get offended again. He enjoyed lessons outside; it reminded him of visiting Hagrid's place and the first faithful flying lesson that got him into the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He had also mentioned the forest in his vague description of the lesson plan. The trio walked quickly into the Great Hall for lunch as the morning classes had left them ravenous for some reason. Walking down the Gryffindor table they spotted Hinata and Ginny with their heads together whispering, Hinata occasionally sneaking looks at Naruto who was a bit further away talking and joking with Kiba and the Weasley twins. The three friends sat between the two groups. Harry and Hermione had just started to eat when Lee walked over holding the side of his head.

"Blimey, what happened to you?" Ron asked very obnoxiously.

"I asked the beautiful blossom Sakura-chan on a date." He sighed, but recovered quickly. "ONE DAY I WILL WIN YOUR HEART MY PRECIOUS LOTUS! YOUR HURTFUL DISPLAYS OF YOUTHFULNESS WILL NOT DELAY ME!" he burst out with flames in his eyes and anime tears rolling down his cheeks. Not many people bothered to look up anymore, they all knew who it was and had gotten used to his 

daily outbursts at meals. Over with the Ravenclaws there was a loud slam as Sakura's head collided rather painfully with the wood of the table.

"Don't worry Lee, she's _bound_ to fall for you some day." Kiba said sarcastically, snickering. Unfortuantly Lee didn't catch on.

"Thank you Kiba for your youthful support!" he said rather calmly before starting to eat.

"Your welcome," he replied even more sarcastically before continuing to eat.

"Hey Ron, how come your not eating?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah Ickle-Ronnie-kins, you're usually eating like a little red headed piggy." George teased.

"Bad experience this morning, I'm not going to risk it. And I've got detention tonight; I don't want to end up vomit slugs _and_ food over the trophies I'm meant to be polishing."

"Ew, Ronald, not while we're eating." Hermione scolded.

"Sorry,"

_Great, this detentions a real pain. First I get woken at the crack of dawn for Quidditch and now I have detention tonight. I am going to be so tired tomorrow. _Harry mentally groaned. This was _one of the worst days in his days at Hogwarts, of course excluding facing Voldemort last year where his friends got hurt and he had to abandon them._ He sighed, he already wished that the day was over.

"So he couldn't hear it?"

"Nah, it was creepy." Harry thought for a moment. "Maybe those ninja know something about it." He suggested glancing at Naruto's, Kiba's and Lee's bed.

"Yeah, let's ask them in the morning." Ron said. "I'm tired and it seems their already asleep." Harry agreed and got into his bed, still thinking about the mysterious voice ringing from the walls. It was a good thing that they didn't check on said three children, because otherwise they would have realised that they weren't there…

"So how is everyone?" Sakura asked clasping her hands together as she looked around the overly crowded room filled with every one of the ninja, excluding Kakashi of course. Over the general murmur of response Naruto called out. "So why are we here?"

"No reason, I just thought everyone would like to see their friends and team mates again. These houses make it extremely hard to talk to each other, especially if said person is in Slytherin." Sakura said side glancing at Sasuke.

"Another question!" Kiba yelled out. "Why is no one else from this school is in here? Don't you share dorms with others in Slytherin or something?"

"They usually do, but everyone was too scared to share a room with Gaara, so he and I get this room to ourselves while Sasuke's just joined the others." Kankuro said chuckling.

"Okay, but don't be so loud Kiba! Others might hear us!" Ino yelled nearly louder than who she was telling off.

"I wouldn't worry about that Ino." Shikamaru stated. "If no one else has noticed, we've all switched back our native language of Japanese. Even if anyone hears us, no one will understand a word we say."

"Oh yeah! Everything's going our way!" Naruto jumped up and high fived Kiba before getting hit by Sakura.

"So did anything interesting happen this week?" Ino asked looking around hopefully at the girls for gossip.

"Well my friend Padma nearly got hit by a stink bomb when one catapulted past her into Filch's office."

"Well, I think I know who might've been behind that incident." Gaara said glancing at Naruto with the smallest ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Hey! It was Fred and George too!" Naruto said causing everyone to crack up laughing, excluding Sasuke, Neji and Gaara.

"Hn, so how's your training going dobe, or have you just been practising your mindless pranks?"

"Grr, well for your information Teme, I'm going to learn how to do Rasengan with only 2 hands instead of having to use a clone! Kakashi suggested it. Top that!"

"Hn, I don't need to, I've already mastered the Chidori."

"Grr, I'll show you Sasuke! I'll have that technique down by the end of the mission! You'll see!"

"Hn," Sasuke silently mocked him, but Naruto didn't have a lot of time to say anything else before his enemy was bombarded with chatter from his fan-club-of-two.

"Good afternoon class! Sorry I'm late; I just got lost on the path of life." Kakashi used his favourite excuse on his new class causing his older students to sweat drop behind him. "Anyway, lets get started! Who here actually _read_ the scrolls I gave out last week?" Nearly the whole class raised their 

hands, whether they were telling the truth or not. "Well we'll find that out soon shan't we?" Draco snorted.

"And how do you think you're going to do that?" he smirked.

"With today's training of course!" Kakashi secretly smiled under his mask. "All you have to do is retrieve one of these scrolls." He said happily gesturing to the line of great tree's behind him, each one with a scroll tied to one of the highest branches. "And without magic!" Numerous groans spread through the crowd.

"That's not fair!"

"How are we meant to do that?"

"It's impossible!"

"Well if any of you had read the scrolls, you would know exactly how to do it. You also need to stab one of the kunai from the box next to me here into the top of the tree to prove you didn't summon the scroll whilst I wasn't looking." The whole class had fallen silent by this point. "You may begin, oh, but one more thing," The class was already in the middle of moving off. "What's in the scrolls up there is what you'll need to know for next weeks outside lesson, so if you fail to complete this task this week, then those scrolls will stay up there until next week. If you fail to get it then they will stay there until the week after, and the week after that until you succeed. Have fun!"

"Well what do we do Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked from behind them. A lot of the students jumped, they hadn't seen nor heard the four ninja, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura and Naruto, arrive. "We're suppose to help out but you obviously want them to do it themselves."

"Oh right, well you four can, uh, go run one hundred and fifty laps."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm the teacher, you asked me, I told you, now go!"

"Grr," Naruto growled as they all left, Shika whilst mumbling something about something being troublesome.

"Have fun?" Ron stated disbelievingly as the trio grabbed a kunai each and headed off to find three tree's relatively close together, (or relatively close to Hermione to be exact.) "How can he tell us that? If we don't pass one lesson then we could be repeating it for the rest of the school year, or even if we pass one lesson late then we might not catch up! And he hasn't even taught us anything practical!" Hermione bit her lip.

"I know we haven't had any practise of this, but I suppose he thought it explained it well enough in the scrolls." Harry and Ron looked away slightly. "You two _did_ read the scrolls right?"

"YES!" Ron blurted out. "Well, most of it."

"I sort of, skim read it." Harry admitted. "But I think I got most of it, chakra control, focus and stuff."

"Hmph, well I guess you'll have to guess now or start reading."

"But we don't have out scrolls, and it's a bit late now isn't it." Harry said heatedly.

"He never said you weren't allowed to do it in class but since you don't have them here with you I guess you'll have to go without."

"But can't we just use yours to-"

"No! It's time you learnt to take some responsibility and see how it is for someone without a friend to give them the answers." And with that Hermione turned around and began the assignment leaving her two friends to try to remember what they _had_ read.

Only fifteen minutes had past and most students had already collapsed in heaps on the ground, only the strong and the smart still standing. Hermione stared intently at the tree. Clasping her hands together in a tiger seal she focused chakra to her feet and once again took off up the tree. She dodged in and out of the small braches that stuck out of the tree's trunk, kunai clenched tightly in her hand. Finally she reached the scroll and jumped back upright landing on a large branch. Her knees were shaking, partly because of what she had just achieved and party because of how high she was. She quickly stabbed the knife into the tree and jumped down the forest floor 15 metres below her, using a special spell to cushion her fall and help her land softly. Exhausted, she collapsed on the ground, opened the scroll and started reading. It couldn't hurt to get a bit ahead in her home now could it?

About 5 trees down the row, Ginny Weasley was attempting the same thing as her housemate just had. Her twin brothers, Fred and George and surprisingly already mastered the technique ("Naruto and Kiba taught it to us earlier this week" Fred stated. "It REALLY helped us get away after setting off those fireworks in Filch's office the other day!")and were now running circles around (and she meant this quite literally) everyone else just to annoy them. Probably the only reason she was still able to stand was, as Kakashi had told her before, her and her siblings had quite large chakra supplies giving them incredible stamina. _One more time!_ She readied herself for another shot at it. Ready, set… BAM! The young red-haired girl shot off with amazing speed which had been amped up with all the power in her feet. She was already half way to the top. 5 more metres, four, three, two, one… SLIP! Ginny fell forward as her concentration slipped for the slightest second. Damn! Not now! She was so close. Acting one the spur of the moment she swung her fist around, piercing the wood of the tree with her kunai. She quickly swung her leg up and wrapped it around the nearest available branch, swivelling her body so she sat on it with her legs dangling on either side. She'd done it! But her happiness was short lived as a sudden thought dawned on her mind.



How the heck was he supposed to get down?!

Back with the trio, Ron and Harry sat with their heads together desperately trying to think of a more efficient and faster way to complete the task at hand.

"Alright, from what I read last night, all we need to do is focus chakra to our feet-"

"But it's NOT WORKING! It won't focus!" Ron exclaimed, clearly frustrated.

"Yeah and even if we could get partway up, falling down could kill us. This is so badly planned!"

"Hey guys," Neville said approaching. "Can't you do it either?" They both grunted in response. "Well, we could help each other, and then at least one of us will get a scroll." The other 2 looked at him. "I mean, like two of us wait at the bottom while one attempts to run up the tree so if they fall the two at the bottom can catch them." Ron and Harry thought for a moment.

"That is a good idea Neville." Harry agreed finally.

"Yeah, especially since I don't quite fancy having my head bashed open by a ten metre plummet."

"Alright then, so whose going first?" Neville finished nervously. Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"You can Neville." They said in unison.

"W-what?! Why me!"

" Because it was you idea." Ron said in a tone that made it sound like it should have been clear as daylight.

"O-oh, alright." Neville clasped his hands together in a tiger seal as his feet started to glow blue.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Ron questioned.

"Uh, a tiger hand sign to focus chakra to my feet? I-is that wrong?"

"No no, of course not, it's just-"

"So that's what you're meant to do! No wonder it wasn't working," Ron interrupted his friend. Neville smiled knowing that he had done something correctly for once and continued to flow chakra through his feet before charging.

"Um, sensei?" Kakashi looked up to see a brown haired girl he had yet to remember the name of standing there.



"Yes? Have you finished already?" She nodded. "Have you read the scroll?" Again she nodded. "Well Hermione" that was her name. "I suppose I'll have to find you something else to do for the rest of the lesson." He looked around. _She could get a head start on the next technique, but then she'd have nothing to do again next week. Hmm…_ Looking around again he saw his original students lying strewn over the grass under the shade of a large unoccupied tree.

"Oi! What are you guys doing back here?"

"We finished the laps sensei," Naruto whined. "We're resting."

"Well since your finished early… another hundred laps."

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed as behind him Sakura did an anime fall, Hinata's eyes widened and Shikamaru mumble something about troublesome.

"Except for Shikamaru."

"HUH?! Wait a minute, why doesn't he have to run?! He was hardly even running before!" Naruto yelled at his teacher.

"Shikamaru, you will be teaching Miss Granger how to play Shouji for the rest of the lesson. Have fun!" he said walking off to return to his reading with out another word. Naruto growled and started running again, Sakura and Hinata following in suite.

Shikamaru sighed. "Alright, do you know how to play?"

"Uh, not really."

"Urgh, troublesome. Oh well we better get started."

Days and weeks flew by and soon October arrived. 15 days had passed since the first outdoor lesson of the ninja class. Shikamaru had soon taught Hermione how to play Shouji and had been finding it harder to beat her the more they played, much to Ino's and everyone else's amusement.

"It's great to see you finally working for something Shika." Sakura brought up on a walk between training sessions with her fellow Ravenclaw associate.

"Eh, it's too troublesome, there's too much work involved. Why can't the woman just be average?"

Sakura giggled. "I think it'll be good to see you put in some effort for once." She continued to giggle and before Shikamaru could come up with a smart ass reply Naruto came running up to them panting heavily.



"Hey guys, I, think, I, got it!" he stated through ragged breaths. "You guys, have got to, come and see!"

"Got what? I hope this isn't something stupid Naruto. We have training to get to." Sakura stated wearily before they went off with the blonde ninja to a giant tree where the trio and some other students were also standing around.

"So Naruto, remind me why you are training on a Saturday?" Shikamaru asked stiffiling a yawn.

"Because I need to get the Rasengan down before this mission ends or else I'm going to be the laughing stock of the school! And I could ask _you_ the same question!"

"Urgh, Sakura has me training harder and longer than Asuma, no anyone has _EVER_ made me in my life! That women's even more troublesome than Ino, Temari _and_ my mother out together!"

"Ahem," Sakura walked beside them heavily fuming. "I'm right here you know!" she yelled whacking them both upside the head.

"Ow, Sakura! Anyway!" Naruto continued shaking his head as to shake the pain off. "I've nearly got it! Come and watch!" he ran up to just in front of the tree. Slowly he started moving his left hand over his right in a dashing motion, steadily increasing speed until he himself could hardly see his hand. He was grinning like mad, but that grin soon changed to a look of horror as the chakra getting larger and out of his control. Some people shrieked as the ball exploded in his face sending him flying back.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled as dust from the failed technique engulfed the surrounding area. _Oh man Naruto going to kill himself one day if he continues like this!_

As the dust cleared the image of Kakashi squatting in front of Naruto who was slowly slipping into unconsciousness. "Don't worry, he's fine." Kakashi stated at the anxious stares of everyone around them. He preceded to pick Naruto up and sling him onto his back. "I'll take him back to the castle. You just continue whatever you were doing." And with that Kakashi poofed off to the castle. Sakura sighed. _ Why am I not surprised about this turn of events?_

Naruto opened his eyes to the blinding light of the suns first rays hitting his bed. He squinted and tried to sit up, but to no avail. Groaning, he rolled over and succeeded in falling off the bed.

"GARGH!"

The other boys shot up and opened their curtains. Naruto lay on the floor unable to get up and actually couldn't be bothered to try at that moment.

"Blimey, you all right Naruto?" Ron exclaimed. Naruto lay on the floor gurgling.



"Arms……………legs……………pain...urgh." Naruto mumbled

"Tsch, I'm not surprised with the hit you took yesterday." Naruto looked up at Kiba.

"What hit?" he asked swinging himself into a swinging position as his arms still hung limply down at his sides.

"That one you got trying to do the Rasengan. You got thrown back about 50 metres, the crater's still there."

"Great, I can't move my arms at all!" he yelled waking up quite a few of the people in the other dormitories. "How am I supposed to do anything like this?!"

"That's easy," came a voice. "You won't be." Kakashi poofed into the middle of the dormitory causing Seamus and a couple of others to fall off their beds, including Kiba.

"DAMMIT! Stop doing that!"

"Sorry," Kakashi walked over to Naruto and lifted back on to the bed. "I thought you might be affected some how for a short while. You arms are going to be out of commission for a while so you will not being leaving this bed for at least the rest of the day."

"WHAT?! But what about my training?"

"One day won't hurt you. You will stay in this bed on my orders until I release you, even if I have to chain you down. Now, promise me you won't leave this bed and I won't have to resort to that." Naruto grumbled for a moment.

"Fine, but I want breakfast!"

"Hmm, that might be a bit late, I have things to do this morning." The blonde growled. _Things to do, yeah right, books to read more like it._ "Okay, I'm glad that's settled." He concluded the matter before his student could argue further. "Now the rest of you should be getting up now that you're awake! Chop chop!" He said and poofed off again to do whatever Kakashi did in the mornings. Kiba jumped again.

"I really wish he would stop doing that," Kiba muttered before reluctantly getting up.

"Urgh, this is so FRUSTRATING!" Naruto yelled for the umpteenth time that day. It was now nearing the usual time for dinner and Kakashi hadn't been up since that morning. Since then some movement had come back to his arms and Lee had been up earlier with lunch but that had been hours ago. His stomach was crying out for food like a starving tiger. He groaned again, before the light came on his head.



"I'll just get dressed and go eat dinner downstairs, come back up, get changed again and make sure no one tells Kakashi!" Naruto thought aloud. "My arms are practically healed any way and Kakashi never goes down to meals anyway!" he chuckled to himself as he got up and dressed clumsily. _Brilliant!_

About halfway down one of the halls Naruto found himself lost again. "DAMMIT! I've been here for over a month now and I'm stuck again!" He kicked the wall for good measure, causing some of the portraits to titter. "Oh shut your oil based gobs!"

"Naruto!" The said leaf ninja whirled around to see Sakura running towards him, face full of panic.

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong."

"Naruto, Gaara's being charged for mauling a student!"

Phew, glad I got that done. It's seriously late (both the chapter and the time right now) but I wanted to reach that part of the plot THIS chapter to make up for the lousy last chapter. I've also recently received a flame from a user who just hates Naruto, it went something like "Stop writing this fing piece of sht, it sux other generic insults" I wrote a civil reply (and that shut her up) but would like to take this chance to say an uncivilised "SCREW YOU" to that person who I will not mention the name of. Until next time, kitkat kezia out.


	10. A new threat?

Gaara sat in the dungeon, all the bottled creatures on the surrounding walls seemingly glaring at him. He had been there just over half an hour and he was getting impatient. The head of his house, Severus Snape was the only other person in the room as the Gyriffindor head had left a while back to check on the student leaving the two alone. The atmosphere in the room was similar to one imagined when a serpent and a wolf were both rearing to attack. A thousand smartass comments were lingering and swimming about in Gaara's mind but he forced himself to bite his tongue. It wouldn't be a good idea to worsen the bad situation he already found himself in.

"It would seem," Snape hissed through clenched teeth. "That going to this school for your so called _mission_ of yours would be a good chance to change your ways and get a better reputation." Gaara remained silent. He hadn't been at this school for very long but he knew that Prof. Snape wouldn't usually be this hateful towards a student of his own house "But unfortunately you didn't stop to seize that opportunity. Foolish…" Gaara clenched his fists. "Why did you do this?"

"…"

"I'm not too worried if you won't answer to me. After this you'll probably be exiled back to your village although I'm not sure if they'd still want you there either." Gaara clenched his fists again. If someone didn't come along soon he swore he would-

"GAARA!" _Right on cue._ Gaara turned to face his blonde friend Naruto as he burst through the door followed by his siblings who wore equally worried expressions and Kakashi who looked completely on the contrary with a look of indifference across his hidden features. "What happened?" the blonde demanded putting his hands on Gaara's shoulders and looking forcibly into his eyes.

"I think that's what we'd all like to know." Snape stepped towards Gaara with a smug sense of authority covering his usual icy aura. All was silent as everyone stared at the red headed sand nin, Naruto stepping back to give his friend some room.

"I feel no need to answer any of your questions. I have committed no crimes since coming to this school." He stated simply. Naruto looked slightly more at ease, but the rest stayed tense.

"That's your point of view but you still haven't answered the question."

"Hey, he said he didn't do it! So get off his back!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm afraid that they can't just go by his word Naruto. It's not that simple." Kakashi stated. The room was tense and atmosphere heavy for a few minutes, a glaring war omitting sparks from the red haired student's and his head of house's eyes, before Prof. McGonagall came bustling in splitting the silence, official papers and medical reports in her hands and the trio and Shikamaru following silently behind her. Filch also appeared shaking occasionally shooting glares at the students.

"Nara? What are you doing here?" Kankuro asked bluntly.



"Urgh, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Troublesome…" He said collapsing into a chair on the side of the room near the wall.

"These four were found at the scene after the attack happened and just before everyone else exited from dinner and back to their respective common rooms. They and I have just been to Lockhart's office where they stayed whilst I checked on the victim." Naruto tensed. They mad it sound so incriminating.

"May I just ask Professor McGonagall," Snape cut in, "What Mr Potter and his friends were doing wandering the halls during dinner instead of eating?" All eyes turned to the said students. Harry faltered.

"W-we weren't hungry." He stated before his stomach let out a loud growl.

"Apparently that statement is a lie Mr Potter. May I also ask what Mr Nara was doing with them?" Snape shot a harsh look at the Chuunin who yawned.

"I fell asleep at the library. I woke up, was hungry and on the way down met up with these guys at where you found us at the wall with the writing." He said strategically forgetting to mention finding them early and going with them, following the voice Harry heard without a hint of hesitation. When Shikamaru Nara lied, he gave no hints of doing so. Kakashi nodded at him, but made a mental note to check back on that.

"I have here the medical report on the student who was attacked. He is now currently in a stable condition in the hospital wing and there should be no lasting affects." McGonagall continued where she had left off, placing the papers on the desk in front of her.

"Out of interest, who is the student we're talking about?" Kakashi inquired.

"Master Draco Malfoy." She stated simply. Kankuro couldn't help but snigger. "Is something amusing about the situation Mr Subaku?" he only continued to chuckle.

"Well first he gets in a fight and loses to Temari, next he gets mauled supposedly by Gaara! Man is he going to avoid me after this blows over."

"And who says this is going to blow over so quickly." Temari said sharply. "It's not funny Kankuro! We both know how Gaara was drawn into this, he was identified by the victim himself. This could be dragged out for months." She looked down and mumbled "This is why I worried about attracting attention. Now the whole school's going to be on our backs, especially Slytherin." Kankuro looked down too.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Mr Gaara Subaka, do you deny mauling Mr Draco Malfoy?" Snape questioned once again.



"It's not that you should be worrying about!" Filch burst out, speaking for the first time since entering. "Those three and that lazy kid over there killed my cat!"

"For the last time Argus, Mrs Norris is petrified and nothing more. She'll be fine." McGonagall stated firmly. Unnoticed by all, Shikamaru stood calmly assessing the situation.

"It couldn't have been Gaara." He said with an unenthusiastic tone. "This is troublesome, didn't anyone read these reports." The office was silent before the hook nosed Professor bit back at him.

"What makes you so certain, and how can we know that you are not merely standing up for a friend by pleading innocent, as this youngster already has." He retorted tapping the blonde ninja sharply on the head with the handle of his wand.

"Hn, I've never had any relationship with Gaara himself, my closest being a brief and blunt conversation while visiting Naruto in the hospital." Again with the half truths. "And there are numerous things stated in this report which can prove his claim."

"…"

"…"

"Go on," Snape drawled curiously, eyebrow curtly raised.

"It also states that Malfoy has 'multiple slash wounds, as made from a blade.' I know from knowledge that Gaara uses sand for his attacks, which would make anything but a clean cut. Also, his sand is used more for crushing than cutting. This crushing tears up muscle tissue and breaks bones which Malfoy has no signs of. Furthermore," Shika raised his voice slightly as to stop Snape interrupting, "it says that there was no trace of outside substances in the wound. This includes sand, and at least some of it would have been stuck to the blood. The second report continues to mention in his eye witness account that first he saw a spell from a 'hooded and unidentifiable stranger,' the person suspect to the writing of the note, fly past him, just brushing his ear, and says he was hit a few moments later, just a before turning to see Gaara's sand fly straight past him and coming extremely close to hitting him again. He only _assumed_ that this was what hit him. There is no evidence that the spell didn't reflect off an object and hit him from behind." Shikamaru finished, staring hard at the greasy haired man as if challenging him, but he couldn't, much to his dissatisfaction, find any fault. This was the case throughout the room also. They didn't call Shikamaru a lazy genius for nothing. When he made the attempt at debating, it meant he had already won.

_Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap_…

All heads turned to the door as a man with his long white beard tucked into his belt, fastened around a sweeping, purple cloak reaching his feet and brushing the floor below. There was an amused smile on his face and the usual twinkle in his eye as he lightly applauded the young shinobi.



"As I suspected, the Sorting hat was not wrong to put you in Ravenclaw. There are a fair few flaws in taking in Mr Shubaku, as you so bluntly stated. I don't feel the need to get the ministry involved in this matter. Gaara is free of all charges and no one shall be informed otherwise." Snape looked spitefully at Dumbledore for his lack of punishment.

"Shouldn't there be at least a proper questioning should be preformed! He is our prime suspect," he shot a glare at the Suna redhead.

The hooded figure Mr Malfoy described is as much, if not more if a suspect then Gaara. But all of you be warned," Dumbledore's voice became ominous and low, "that a special watch will be kept upon all students from now on. Stay on your toes." The students nodded.

"M-my cat though! M-Mrs Norris…"

"Mrs Norris will be fine Argus. We will make the potion to revive her as soon as possible, but for now she'll have to stay like that." Dumbledore stated gently. Filch nodded, looking weak before shuffling out of the door mumbling something about 'going to clean up the mess. "The rest of you students should head off to your respective dormitories, it's late and there are classes tomorrow. Remember, not a word of this needs to be spoken to anyone outside of this room." They nodded. "Right, now Kakashi, Minerva, Severus, there are some things I feel we need to discuss in my office." The students and teachers began filing silently out of the room, the last two being Gaara and Snape. Just as the latter was about to exit, the red head stopped him at the door.

"Just a warning," Gaara said dangerously. "I knew before coming here that people wouldn't like me, so I took the liberty of reading through your wizard laws and such. Call me paranoid, but I now know all about you government, the Ministry of Magic, and how it's not corrupted like some of our worlds. They'd be forced to give me a fair trial, and after what Nara pointed out there's not going to be enough _solid_ evidence to convict me. I'm walking through this castle a free shinobi." He said smugly but with no emotion shown on his face. Teacher and student silently stared, sparks flying between onyx and aqua eyes. Snape was first to break the stare off, pushing the boy out of his way and continuing up to the headmaster. Gaara quietly followed, reaching his blonde friend just in time to hear him ask Nara…

"Oi Shika, before you said something about 'the wall with the writing,' what did it say?"

'Hn, all it said was "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware."

Well that was a go nowhere chapter (well, almost.) I should probably write some more here. Maybe later, I owe this to you right now for horrendously long wait last time.


	11. A new subject!

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D…**

**I got 50 reviews…**

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D…**

**I am so happy right now…**

**This chapter is dedicated to Jumpingbeans480, my 50****th**** reviewer! Thank you all so much! (Continues :D-ing)**

The next few days were spent in a panicky atmosphere. Students stuck together in tight knit groups of friends. People started distrusted others and the Slytherins even more than usual. But most of all after the attack on Mrs Norris and Draco Malfoy, no one trusted the three Suna Siblings.

"Urgh, I take back what I said in the dungeons! This is just freakin' frustrating!" Kankuro exclaimed. Only two days of the new treatment and he had snapped. "I mean come on!" a group of first years squeaked and scuttered out of the way of the puppet master and his equally dangerous sister.

"Calm down Kankuro." Temari scolded. "Do you want them to fear us even more? Isn't that what you were raving about in the first place?"

"Yeah I know but it's just so infuriating! First it's the Chuunin exams that get people in Konoha against us three, and now this! It's getting ridiculous." He sad gruffly. "Come on, we've got to get to training." He cut his sister off before she could say anything else, signalling the end of the conversation. Sighing, she waved away a stray bug buzzing around her head and followed her sibling.

--

Different reactions, however, were displayed at the other house tables.

"Hey guys!" Naruto happily marched up to his friends at the red and gold table, but not getting the same response. Ginny and Hinata were sitting together eating quietly, both looked slightly paler than usual. Kiba was seated next to Hinata preoccupied by Akamaru who was, like he had been for the last couple of days, shivering inside his owner's coat. Lee was also unusually quiet, just staring at his food with a glazed over look in his eyes. "Geez guys, who died?" The blonde asked sarcastically, causing them to flinch.

"Naruto-kun, now's not the best time to be saying that." Lee said quietly.

"Yeah Naruto, Akamaru's already scared out of his fur by this whole thing." Kiba commented, not taking his eyes off his puppy. Hinata didn't say anything, but continued looking as if she'd pass out at any second.



"Come on guys, what's there to worry about? Gaara didn't do this, and what ever else did we can take on and bring down!" Naruto exclaimed to his friends to no avail. "You guys believe Gaara didn't do it right? He's on our side now!" Things continued looking like a funeral parlour, so Naruto sighed in defeat and sat down to lunch and, like the others, still thinking about it.

_I am sorry Naruto-kun, I want to believe your words but,_ Lee still remembered his battle with Sabaku no Gaara only a short while previously. His fists instinctively clenched, _I got lucky last time, I shouldn't be able to walk now let alone fight._

Over at the Ravenclaw table, the ninja were having whispered discussions about what might have happened, not to mention badgering Shikamaru about the details.

"I already told you, there is a lack of evidence supporting the theory that Gaara did it, and we have no other leads!" the lazy brunette said under his breath to his teammates and comrades. They all knew it was a smart idea not to go yelling it about during breakfast.

"Naruto did change Gaara during the Chuunin exams, so it's not _completely_ in his character." Sakura agreed.

"But he has been acting suspicious since we got here," Neji noted.

"Really, how so?" Tenten asked her team mate.

"He's been wandering around on his own a lot, and he looks like he's at war with his mind from his expressions. He looks troubled to put it simply, and this hasn't only been after the incident." Neji said, watching said teen through the back of his head.

"We should be on our guard from here on out." Tenten quickly whispered, closing the convocation as she saw Snape striding towards their table. All four quickly but subtly returned to their breakfasts just as the sneering face of Hogwarts potions master came past them.

The Hufflepuff ninja weren't nearly as talk active about the whole incident. Ino fell off her seat when the owl post came, something that she hadn't done since the first day, Chouji was eating faster and more than usual, which in itself was a feat. Shino was as unreadable as ever but maintained a secretly open ear to all the conversations occurring around him. He stared intently at a stray kikai bug perched on the end of his spoon handle and before beginning eating.

--

Sakura sat at the back of the second year History of Magic class as the ghost, _Binns wasn't it?;_ droned on about warlocks and other things. As a trained ninja she was able to stay awake and alert during the entire lecture, but her mind it was all a bit stale, so she continued to read a copy of_ Hogwarts; a History_ that she had issued from the library about a week previously. It was a good thing she had because the recent attack and the writing on the wall had meant all of the other copies had been checked out in a mass frenzy. Shikamaru sat next to her, most '_shockingly'_, asleep. 

He had attended every history of magic class he possibly could accounting all the training that the 'banshees' (AKA Sakura and Ino) had forced him into. They were the best places to have a nice nap and not be late for the next period, due to all the noise everyone else make when leaving the class.

Sakura was just about to doze off herself that lesson (being in a dorm next to the first year girls who screamed at every little thing does that to you) when something she heard piked her interest.

"…about the Chamber of Secrets,"

This question summoned many others out of their stupor as well though Sakura still had to jab Shikamaru in the ribs to wake him up.

"My subject is History of Magic; I deal with _facts_ Miss Granger, not myths and legends." He droned in his usual wheezing voice before trying to return to his lesson, but Hermione wasn't going to allow him to do that, and neither were the ninja.

"Please, sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact?" the brunette persisted.

"And wouldn't knowing why this is simply a legend be beneficial for everyone later on in life," Sakura chimed in.

"As to help our judgement be able to distinguish the true from the false in future experiences?" Shikamaru finished Sakura's reasoning smirking. Not that it ever showed completely, but damn Shika thought he was good.

The professor faltered for a moment before regaining his composure. "We-ll, yes that would be quite true, but whoever could believe that ludicrous and ridiculous is beyond me…" he started muttering to himself under his breath, but looking around at the sudden show of interest he finally gave in.

"Oh very well, as most of you know, Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by four people…" Binns started as the pinkette started jotting down everything she could, which wasn't hard seeing how slow the professor talked. While she listened and noted the things he said, Shikamaru took note of what he didn't say, something he had always seemed to naturally do. One subject particularly intrigued him.

_The horror within… the heir of Slytherin alone could control… some sort of monster… purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic… disliked taking students of Muggle parentage… believed them to be untrustworthy…_ There was a great bang as Shikamaru's head had an unscheduled and unrequired meeting with the desk, cause; reality hitting him, effect; the realisation that from the moment that they stepped through this castle doors this year, they had made an extremely powerful enemy.

--

"So why are we all back here again?" Kankuro asked bluntly. "And where is everyone else?" he questioned seeing the small group of only Sakura, Nara, Neji Hyuuga, that Tenten girl Temari fought, Uchiha, himself and his siblings, all of the ninja from Ravenclaw and Slytherin actually. The other's in the room nodded and murmured in agreement as Tenten locked all fifteen different locks on the door.

"Why are there so many?" she whispered incredulously while closing the final padlock.

"I like my privacy," Came the monotone reply. "Especially after the previous incident."

Tenten froze at the voice. "H-hai, gomen Gaara-san." She stuttered out before returning to her place beside her team mate Neji.

"All right, the reason you guys are here is because there are some things we need to talk about as a group so we're all on the same page." Sakura started. "And the reason not everyone is here is because is simply because I thought that the other's might not be interested or have anything valuable to contribute, e.g. Naruto is too loud, ditto with Kiba and Lee, Hinata doesn't really talk much and Ino is more of the person to just want the answers handed to her on a silver platter via Shikamaru, am I wrong to think this?" All remained silent. _ And I get to spend some time with Sasuke-kun without Ino-pig or Naruto-baka interrupting,_ she thought happily.

"Am I right to assume that you are talking about the whole 'Chamber of Secrets' deal?" Temari queried. Just like her brothers, Subaku no Temari didn't beat around the bush when it came down to matters to do with anything concerning her.

Neji nodded. "Haruno and Nara picked up some interesting information about it in History of Magic today. Aparentally the founder of Slytherin made it so that his heir could cleanse the school of those he thought unworthy to study magic,"

"Hn, sounds like something your clan would do doesn't it Hyuuga?" Sasuke muttered, smirking. Neji glared at the Uchiha before continuing.

"Basically anyone of non-magical heritage or anyone who isn't pure blood." He finished.

"And seeing as he was a Slytherin, his heir will most likely be a Slytherin but it's not completely impossible for them to not be." Shika noted. "And there's also supposed to be a monster in the chamber, also called the 'horror within.'"

"May I say I think it's going to be a snake or is that too cliché?" Kankuro butted in.

"I think that's what we were all thinking." Tenten said dully.

"Yeah, that thought was completely original Kankuro." Temari said sarcastically.



"Hn." Came the reply from both Sasuke and Neji in unison.

The next half hour consisted of general chat about the matter (though they didn't really have any more facts to go on) and a ping pong match of glares throughout the 'brick wall's of the group. The girls unanimously agreed to call it a night when the saw two of the fore mentioned fingering their kunai in their pockets. It was about nine o'clock when they had all reached their respective dorms, the Ravenclaw's full of questions from their house mates, with the previous conversation still buzzing in their heads.

--

He wore an annoyed expression as he stalked through the hallway towards his destination, the early morning sun flittering through the castle windows. Madame Pince gave him a disapproving stare as he entered but said nothing of it and let him pass into the musty room. As he approached the location he desired, he quickly looked around before inconspicuously and stealthily entering. Little did he neither know nor see a pair of chocolate brown eyes following him as he went…

--

--

**Damn this is late. Don't get me wrong, I still have the motivation to continue and eventually finish this story but I lack consistency. On this chapter I will freely accept flames about this lateness though I'd also like some feedback concerning the chapter itself.**

**He he, here's some more good news for ya, I'M GOING AWAY FOR A MONTH! Another long wait but will be taking a book to write this and other stories in while I'm gone and I vow to do at least one chapter in all the hours I'm gonna spend lying around, waiting at airports, flying in planes and sitting on ferries while on this holiday, though my goal is to do 2 or more.**

**Bah humbug. I'm still quite pleased with this despite the procrastination, though I could still do with making these chapters longer, and the PLOT is COMING.**

**In the mean time, see if you can guess who the figure is. Thanks for everyone who is still sticking with me and putting up with my BS including NinjaWizardFred, who I now love dearly for all her reviews!**


End file.
